From the future to the present
by Wave'Z
Summary: Trois ans ont passé depuis la victoire de Fairy Tail aux Grands Jeux Magiques. Alors que le royaume de Fiore est devenu un pays sûr et libéré de presque toutes ses guildes noires, Fairy Tail accueille de nouveaux membres. Problème ? Ils viennent du futur. Comment feront-ils pour vivre dans ce monde alors qu'ils ont perdu la mémoire ? Comment feront-il pour retourner à leur époque ?
1. Prologue

_X866, Forêt de Ricken_

Un jeune homme sortit d'une tente. Il retrouva une femme qui regardait les étoiles, assise sur une pierre. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une forêt sombre, en pleine nuit, et avaient établi un petit camp près d'un petit étang. Le silence régnait, troublé de temps en temps par le son des animaux et oiseaux nocturnes, le vent, ou le crépitement du feu de camp.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, hein ? demanda l'homme.

La jeune femme se retourna, surprise par les paroles de l'homme qui était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés, pointant le sabre qu'elle avait en main sur le ventre de l'homme. Ce dernier leva les mains. Elle baissa son arme en reconnaissant celui qui avait parlé.

-Tu m'as fait peur… Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir… Savoir que quelqu'un pourrait venir nous tuer à tout moment, ça n'aide pas… C'est la même chose pour toi, non ?

L'homme hocha la tête, en souriant. Il agrippa, par réflexe, le collier en argent qu'il avait sur le cou. Il représentait un scorpion. Ils virent passez un hibou qui tenait une proie entre ses serres. La femme aux cheveux violets souffla.

-Vivement qu'on parte de ce foutu pays… On n'aurait pas dû accepter cette mission ! Maintenant on va devoir quitter tout ce qu'on avait ! Si Blaine avait tué ce gars, on aurait pu s'en sortir tranquillement ! Mais non, il se refuse à tuer qui que ce soit ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

-Ne panique pas, Andréa… Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-Tu n'es pas objectif, Zack ! Chisei est d'accord avec moi ! Elle ne veut juste pas le dire tout haut ! Il n'y a que Samy et moi pour dire tout haut ce que tout le monde dit tout bas !

Zack soupira. Les cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux jaunes, il se releva. Il portait une veste bleue foncé sans manche avec des bordures beiges et un short, beige lui aussi.

-On a tous notre par de responsabilité. Tu n'as sans doute pas oublié quand tu es rentré dans cette salle en disant qu'on ne risquait rien, or c'est justement ce qui a fait sonner l'alarme ?

Andréa fit la moue. Elle attacha mécaniquement ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval, puis réajusta la veste en jean bleu ciel qu'elle portait par-dessus un t-shirt rose.

-Blaine a, certes, sa part de responsabilité, mais nous tous aussi ! expliqua Zack. Ça ne sert à rien de chercher qui a tort !

-Mais il aurait pu tous nous sauver…

Les deux se retournèrent pour voir arriver un homme brun dont les longs cheveux étaient en catogan. Grand, yeux verts, chemise blanche et cravate, il était sorti d'une des deux tentes. Derrière lui, une jeune femme sortit à son tour. Cheveux verts et yeux noisette, elle avait des lunettes et respirait l'intelligence. Elle portait une longue robe blanche et une ceinture taille haute en cuir marron.

-Le blondinet dort, on peut donc parler de lui comme on veut. Il aurait pu tous nous sauver, mais il ne l'a pas fait ! Je propose qu'on parte tous maintenant et qu'on le laisse, seul… Ça lui apprendra…

-Ne sois pas méchant, Samy… soupira Chisei.

Samy haussa les épaules, alors que Zack grimaçait.

-On doit se serrer les coudes, on a tous les mêmes problèmes maintenant, expliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux verts.

-Je dirai qu'on est tous dans la même merde, oui… souffla Andréa

-Oui… Bref, il faut qu'on reste uni. On ne doit pas se déchirer et avoir de la rancœur les uns envers les autres. Du moins, on ne doit pas la montrer.

Zack hocha la tête, alors que Samy agitait la sienne.

-Il faut que l'on arrive au point de rendez-vous pour au moins donner les informations que l'on a apprises là-bas. La mission ne doit pas être un échec total, déclara Chisei.

Andréa avait le regard dans le vague, pensant à sa vie qui ne serait plus jamais pareille. Zack hocha la tête et passa une main sur son visage. Samy ne fit rien, gardant une certaine colère en sans fort intérieur.

- _Tempus Erupit._

Andréa, Zack, Samy et Chisei ne virent qu'au dernier moment la boule de couleur blanche qui apparut en plein milieu du camp. Elle explosa alors, libérant une vive lumière blanche qui irradia complètement les quatre mages et Blaine qui dormait dans une des deux tentes. Quand la lumière se dissipa, il ne restait plus aucune trace de vie sur le camp, justes deux tentes. Le feu s'était éteint.

* * *

 _17 Août X794, Magnolia_

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, quatre mages et un chat, dont la renommée n'était plus à prouver. L'homme aux cheveux roses sourit, dévoilant des dents plutôt pointues.

-On est rentré !


	2. Rencontre avec le future (Arc 1)

_18 Août x794, Magnolia_

Magnolia était une ville très active, que ce soit au niveau économique, touristique ou culturelle. Il n'était pas rare de voir des parades défilées dans la ville ou d'assister à des combats entre mages. Ces derniers participaient grandement à l'attractivité de la ville. En effet, Magnolia abritait le bâtiment d'une des guildes de mages les plus puissantes et les plus réputées de tout le royaume de Fiore : Fairy Tail.

Cependant, trois ans plus tôt, Fairy Tail était la risée de tout Fiore, arrivant pendant sept ans au dernier rang du classement des guildes du pays. Pour cause : la disparition des membres les plus éminents et les plus puissants de la guilde, survenue lors de l'épreuve qui devait permettre à certains mages de la guilde de devenir des mages de rang S.

Ainsi, quand ces mêmes mages étaient revenus après sept ans de sommeil arrêtant toute croissance et tout développement, et avaient remporté le plus grand tournoi de Fiore, ils avaient permis à Fairy Tail de redevenir la guilde plus puissante de la région, titre qu'elle possédait toujours.

Aujourd'hui, trois ans après le grand retour de ces mages, Fiore était devenu une région plus sûre et débarrassée de la plupart de ses guildes noires, ce qui rendait l'aventure beaucoup moins intéressante…

-C'est nul…

Le jeune homme aux courts cheveux roses était affalé sur une table. À ses côtés, un chat bleu était lui aussi couché.

-Il n'y a plus de missions intéressantes… J'ai besoin d'action moi !

-Aye Sir ! Il n'y a plus eu de combat depuis au moins six mois ! affirma Happy.

Natsu Dragnir, Dragon Slayer de Feu et mage de Fairy Tail, s'ennuyait. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé pendant ces trois ans, toujours aussi excité, toujours aussi avide de combat, et surtout, toujours aussi imprudent. Il avait toujours ces mêmes cheveux roses, ces mêmes yeux verts, et ce même regard vif. La seule différence physique était qu'il avait une cicatrice sur le bras droit. À côté de lui, Happy, chat bleu pouvant voler et parler, avait toujours cette mine douce, passablement innocente, mais il n'en était rien. Happy était un farceur et il pouvait se vanter d'être l'Exceed le plus connu de Fiore. Natsu éternua.

-Et avec ce sale rhume que j'ai attrapé ! dit le jeune homme aux cheveux roses en reniflant.

-Tu es pathétique, Salamander ! Tu es un Dragon Slayer de Feu et tu attrapes un rhume !

Natsu se retourna et aperçut Gajeel, Dragon Slayer de Fer et son rival à temps plein. Fier de sa musculature et des nombreux piercings qu'il avait sur le corps, il buvait tranquillement à une table en compagnie de Lily, son Exceed, et de Reby, qui, elle, lisait avec ses lunettes magiques. Le Dragon Slayer de Feu se leva brusquement.

-Tu cherches la bagarre, Métal Gear ?

Gajeel se leva à son tour, dans l'indifférence totale de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Les deux Dragon Slayer se rapprochèrent.

-Je vais te frapper, Gajeel !

-Allons dehors, Salamander !

-Attendez-moi ! s'exclama Happy en faisant sortir ses ailes.

Le chat bleu s'élança à la poursuite des deux Dragon Slayer, vite suivi par un Panther Lily agacé par ce genre de rencontre.

-Bonjour Natsu ! Gajeel !

Natsu et Gajeel passèrent devant Mirajane sans la remarquer. Cette dernière sourit et se concentra sur l'essuyage de ses verres.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds arriva à son tour, toute souriante, les yeux marron grands ouverts, prenant soin de saluer tout le monde à l'entrée de la guilde. Elle remarqua bien vite Reby qui faisait défiler les pages de son livre de près de trois mille pages. La belle blonde se rapprocha de son amie aux cheveux bleus.

-Salut, Reby !

La plus petite des deux leva la tête, rehaussant ses lunettes avec son index. Elle stoppa sa lecture et ferma son livre.

-Oh, Lucy ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui ! Je suis contente d'être enfin revenue à Magnolia ! sourit la blonde en s'asseyant en face de Reby.

-C'était si difficile que ça à Isenberg ?

-Horrible ! Il faisait froid, je devais carrément porter deux pulls pour avoir un minimum chaud ! Je ne partirais plus jamais là-bas, même si ça fait plaisir à Grey d'être exposé à de telles températures… geignit Lucy.

-Oui j'ai vu ça, Natsu avait un rhume ce matin… ce que Gajeel n'a pas tardé à lui faire remarquer…

-Ils sont encore entrain de se battre ? demanda la constellationniste, regardant autour d'elle, ne voyant aucune trace d'une quelconque bataille.

-Oui…

-Je me disais bien que la guilde était calme… Ils ne changeront jamais…

Reby sourit et ne put qu'acquiescer.

-Bref… Certes on est allé là-bas pour aider des gens qui se faisaient attaquer par des bandits, mais c'était juste des petits voyous ! Natsu leur à régler leur compte très rapidement, donc on a fait tout ce chemin pour… rien ! s'exclama Lucy.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'y a plus de mission intéressante ces derniers temps… Gajeel s'en plaint constamment d'ailleurs…

-Vous vous êtes drôlement rapproché depuis les Grands Jeux Magiques de x791… chuchota Lucy.

Reby rougit instantanément. La constellationniste sourit devant la mine de son amie. Elle devait l'avouer, elle aimait bien la taquiner à ce sujet. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Il… Il-n'y-a-rien-en-tre-Ga-jeel-et-moi, expliqua Reby en serrant les dents.

-Si tu le dis, je te crois… Bon, on parlait des missions…

-Il y en a certains qui ont de la chance quand même, déclara la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, pressée de changer de sujet. Luxus et les Rajinshuu ont pu trouver une mission de rang S venant du royaume de Pergrande. C'est la famille royale qui a envoyé cette mission et ils y sont depuis au moins deux semaines. Je crois qu'il y a une guilde noire qui commet des massacres dans le sud du pays…

-Oh non ! Je veux des missions intéressantes, certes, mais pas jusque-là ! Geignit la blonde.

Reby sourit en agitant la tête.

-Mais il y quand même du bon pour notre mission. Les habitants du village nous ont donné une clé comme récompense. Une clé d'argent. Naturellement, je l'ai récupérée. Happy voulait la vendre pour s'acheter du poisson, mais je l'en ai empêché.

-Ah bon ? Laquelle ?

-La porte de l'aigle. Aquila. De ce que m'ont dit les habitants du village, c'est un aigle pouvant utiliser la foudre. Ils m'ont dit qu'il est rapide et robuste, pouvant supporter le poids d'un humain, voire deux.

Lucy sortit la clé de sa petite poche en cuir accrochée à sa ceinture et la donna à son amie. La clé était en argent avec un motif en forme de deux grandes ailes au bout. Il y avait aussi une gravure représentant un éclair.

-Géniale ! Tu l'as déjà utilisé ?

-Je voulais l'utiliser pour me porter parce que j'en avais marre de marcher, mais… il a poliment refusé et m'a sommé de l'appelé qu'en cas de combat…

Reby se mit à rire.

-Il m'a un peu fait peur aussi, avec sa voix grave et sérieuse…

Lucy rangea la clé dans sa pochette.

-Bref… Tu sais où est Grey ? Je ne le vois pas…

-Il est parti en mission très tôt ce matin, avec Jubia.

Lucy se tourna vers Erza qui s'était très discrètement assise avec les deux filles. La blonde émit un petit cri, surprise par la nouvelle arrivée. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée au comportement parfois douteux de la Reine des Fées.

-Ca ne se fait pas de me faire peur comme ça, Erza !

La belle aux cheveux écarlates hausse les épaules et reprit une cuillère du fraisier qu'elle mangeait. Elle n'avait toujours pas perdu cette habitude et raffolait toujours de ce dessert.

-Quelle mission ? demanda Reby.

-Il y a un paysan à environ deux kilomètres au sud de Magnolia qui affirme que des gens armés sont apparus subitement sur ses terres. Il a contacté la guilde ce matin par Lacrima, expliqua Erza.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec lui ? demanda Lucy.

-Jubia m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle voulait être seule avec lui… Mais Lisana a demandé à Grey si elle pouvait venir, et il a accepté…

-La pauvre… Elle court après lui depuis tout ce temps, mais on dirait qu'il ne se rend pas compte de tout ce qu'elle fait pour lui… soupira la blonde.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Lucy se tourna vers Erza.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé une mission ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché… mais il n'y a rien, même du côté des missions de rang S…

-C'est le retour de médaille… souffla Rebi. Dès qu'on a gagné les Grands Jeux Magiques de l'an x791, on nous a bombardés de missions, et on dirait qu'on a complètement purifié Fiore des quelques guildes noires et brigands qui restaient… Même Tartaros a disparu de la circulation… Et les autres pays ont eux aussi des guildes, donc il est rare que des missions venant d'un autre pays arrivent jusqu'à ici.

Les trois filles soupirèrent, consciente que la situation n'était pas prête de s'arranger maintenant. Lucy en arrivait à espérer l'apparition de nouvelles et dangereuses guildes noires. Elle n'avait pas choisi la vie de mage pour rester toujours à la guilde.

-En plus je n'ai plus beaucoup d'argent… geignit la constellationniste. Je ne pourrais pas payer mon loyer le mois prochain si rien ne bouge, là…

-Le Maître cherche des idées pour remédier à ça, ne t'en fais pas, expliqua Erza.

Natsu et Gajeel revinrent à ce moment. Happy vola à toute vitesse en direction de la table des filles. En se posant dessus, il renversa par terre le fraisier d'Erza, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre une cuillère. Grave erreur.

-Vous auriez dû voir le combat ! Natsu et Gajeel sont vraiment forts ! Ils se sont bien battus et…

Le chat bleu se rendit compte, après coup, de son erreur. Encore plus quand Erza le prit par le cou, en serrant bien fort.

-Par…don… Er…za…

* * *

 _Au sud de Magnolia_

La jeune femme était toute contente. Elle marchait près d'un cours d'eau, accompagnée de l'homme de sa vie, l'homme qu'elle aimait. On pouvait encore entendre l'agitation de la ville, qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Son éternel bonnet sur la tête, ses cheveux bleus virevoltants au gré du vent, elle se sentait bien à cet instant.

-On est encore loin ? demanda le jeune homme sans t-shirt, une main essuyant de la sueur sur son front.

La jeune femme le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle rougit intensément en voyons les muscles de l'homme, et détourna vivement le regard. C'était un réflexe, dès qu'elle voyait son beau corps, elle rougissait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Même après tout ce temps, elle ne s'était pas habituée à ça.

-Normalement, non.

Jubia grimaça. Elle avait oublié que Lisana les accompagnait. Tout aurait pu être parfait, mais il avait fallu que la plus petite des Strauss veuille sortir ce jour-là. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, elle l'adorait même, mais elle aurait voulu être seule avec Grey pour cette fois.

-C'était plus loin que prévu, souffla Grey. Et avec ce satané soleil qui a décidé aujourd'hui de briller de plein feu…

Elle devait saisir sa chance.

-Grey-sama veut peut-être que je l'arrose un peu avec mes pouvoirs ?

Grey regarda Jubia qui rougit une fois de plus. Lisana regarda son amie en souriant. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs connaissait les sentiments que la mage d'eau éprouvait pour le mage de glace, comme tous les mages de Fairy Tail et tous les habitants de Magnolia,

-Pas… la peine, économise ta magie… Si jamais il y a un combat, on doit pouvoir se défendre. Je vais me rafraîchir avec l'eau de la mare.

Jubia hocha la tête. « Grey-sama pense à mon bien ! Il ne veut pas que je sois en danger si jamais il y a des problèmes ! Il est tellement protecteur ! ». Le brun s'éloigna des deux jeunes femmes qui s'arrêtèrent pour l'attendre.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ? demanda Lisana.

Jubia ne répondit pas, mais regarda Grey qui se rafraichissait. Elle rougit.

-J'ai ma réponse… Tu devrais un peu t'éloigner de lui, tu sais ?

Jubia se tourna vers Lisana. La fille des eaux vit rouge.

-Pourquoi ?! Tu l'aimes ? C'est ça, hein ?!

-Calmes-toi, Jubia ! C'est juste un conseil ! Tu te fais du mal ! De toute évidence, on dirait que Grey n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que toi !

Jubia se radoucit.

-Tu n'en sais rien…

-J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que Grey n'est pas du genre à tomber amoureux facilement, et qu'il n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments à ton égard…

-Jubia ne peut pas arrêter d'aimer Grey-sama comme ça. C'est le premier à l'avoir vraiment compris…

-Cette bataille avec Phantom Lord, n'est ce pas ? Mirajane m'en a parlé…

La mage d'eau hocha la tête.

-C'était avant que je ne rejoigne la guilde… Grey-sama a sauvé Jubia de la mort !

La belle aux cheveux bleue parlait en ayant les mains sur les joues, comme si elle se remémorait un bon souvenir. Lisana agita la tête. Elle avait l'impression que ses paroles étaient rentrées d'une oreille et sorties de l'autre. Au moins, elle lui en avait parlé. Grey revint auprès les deux filles.

-Bon, on y va ?

Toutes les deux hochèrent la tête. Les trois mages se rapprochaient de leur objectif, la ferme du vieux paysan. Cette dernière se trouvait sur une clairière, au cœur d'une forêt de pins. En arrivant sur les lieux, on pouvait facilement remarquer que la ferme tournait au ralenti. Les animaux n'étaient pas sortis de leurs clôtures et habitations, la terre, normalement cultivée, était sèche. Lisana remarqua bien vite la petite habitation près de la forêt. Les rideaux étaient fermés. Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle et la jeune Strauss frappa à la porte.

-Qui est là ?! demanda une voix inquiète.

-Fairy Tail, répondit Grey.

Le paysan, après quelques minutes, ouvrit légèrement la porte et vit très vite la marque que Grey portait sur son torse. Il ouvrit grand la porte, dévoilant le fusil qu'il avait à la main.

-Rentrez vite ! Vite !

Les trois mages se pressèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite maisonnée de trois pièces : un salon avec une cuisine, une chambre, et des toilettes. La décoration était très simpliste. Il y avait des fleurs par ci, des photos représentant le paysan et sa femme par là. Il les fit s'asseoir sur un petit canapé piteux qui souleva une légère poussière, faissant tousser Lisana. Le paysan, un petit homme chétif, regarda un moment derrière le rideau de la fenêtre, puis alla s'asseoir près de Grey, Jubia et Lisana.

-Merci d'être venu si vite !

Grey hocha la tête.

-Alors… qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Euh… Ce matin, comme presque chaque matin, je suis allé traire mes vaches… Eh bien, lors de ma tâche ardue, pendant laquelle j'ai grandement sué…

Jubia et Lisana se regardèrent.

-… J'ai soudainement vit apparaître une masse, puis deux, trois et enfin quatre. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était une hallucination due à mes travaux, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ce n'en était rien. J'ai attendu un peu, mais elles ne bougeaient pas, je me suis donc rapproché, mais une de ces personnes s'est relevée à ce moment. Une fille aux cheveux violets. Elle avait l'air sale. Je l'ai vu regarder autour d'elle. Elle avait l'air perdu. Ensuite, elle a regardé les gens avec qui elle était, et elle s'est soudainement activé. Elle a fait apparaître comme par magie trois matelas qui semblaient pouvoir les porter en volant, puis un long sabre qui m'a fait assez peur, je dois dire…

Lisana hocha la tête en souriant, s'empêchant de rire.

-C'est sûrement des mages qui n'ont pas su contrôler leur magie, expliqua Jubia.

-Mages ou pas, faites les sortir de ma propriété ! Ils sont partis vers l'est, en direction du bois ! J'ai de quoi vous payer, ne vous en faites pas !

Grey hocha la tête, l'aire soudain très fatigué, et se leva, suivi par Jubia et Lisana.

-On y va de suite…

* * *

 _Forêt de Magnolia_

Ainsi, le petit groupe se retrouva à marcher en direction de la forêt…

-Encore une mission de bas étage… soupira Grey, qui avait remis son t-shirt.

Lisana ne put que hocher la tête, complètement d'accord. Le brun mit ses deux mains derrière sa tête.

-Je ne suis pas un gars avide de combat comme ce crétin de Natsu ou même Gajeel, mais il faut reconnaître qu'on n'a plus rien à faire…

-Je suis d'accord… La vie de mage n'a plus rien d'intéressant… affirma la jeune Strauss.

Jubia était un peu en retrait, réfléchissant encore aux paroles de Lisana. Mine de rien, ça l'avait fait réfléchir. Néanmoins, elle balaya bien vite les interrogations qui l'avaient prises. Elle revint au niveau des deux autres mages.

-Il y a des traces de pas par là, déclara Lisana en montrant le sol où on pouvait apercevoir des traces pas très nettes. On dirait que la personne qui les a faites était vraiment fatiguée… elle n'a même pas réussi à aligner deux pas correctement…

Grey les observa, vite suivi par Jubia.

-Oh ! Il y a quelqu'un là-bas ! fit remarquer la mage d'eau.

-Préparez-vous, on ne sait pas s'ils vont nous attaquer ou pas… intima le mage de glace.

Jubia se mit à sourire et à rougir, avant de se ressaisir. Ils arrivèrent très vite près de l'inconnu et remarquèrent les deux corps inertes qui étaient couchés et le troisième adossé contre un mur, réveillé. Ils remarquèrent aussi très bien la jeune fille aux cheveux violets qui était en garde, un arc tendu dans la main, dont la flèche, qui était étrangement enflammée, était pointée sur eux. Les trois eurent le réflexe de lever les mains.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la jeune fille.

-On est des mages. On a été appelé pour une mission. Un vieux paysan du coin a eu très peur en vous voyant arriver d'un seul coup sur ses terres. Et il faut dire que je le comprends, vu comment vous êtes amochés tous les quatre, dit Grey, les mains toujours levées.

-Et armés… rajouta Lisana.

Andréa regarda successivement les trois mages face à elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Jubia. Vous étiez en plein combat ?

-Je… Je ne sais plus… Je sais juste que… je fuyais quelque chose, dans une forêt… avec ces trois-là… puis il y a eu une vive lumière blanche… et je me suis retrouvé en plein milieu d'un champ, pas loin d'ici…

Andréa regarda Chisei et Samy, tous les deux inertes. Elle jeta un regard à Zack, qui s'était relevé.

-On ne se souvient de rien en fait… déclara Zack.

-La seule chose dont je me souviens très bien, c'est mon nom et mes pouvoirs. Je me rappelle aussi d'eux, de leurs noms, leurs pouvoirs, et aussi quelques souvenirs communs qui sont flous, mais rien d'autre. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe !

Grey, Jubia, et Lisana, se regardèrent, assez surpris.

-Pourquoi… ne pas baisser cet arc ? demanda Lisana, en esquissant un pas.

Andréa tendit de plus belle sa flèche. Lisana se ravisa aussitôt.

-Non ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, où nous sommes, et surtout ce qui se passe ! Je ne vous fais pas confiance !

-Super… c'est réciproque… marmonna Grey.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous calmez, histoire de pouvoir parler ? demanda Jubia.

-Parler de quoi ? Il n'y a rien à discuter ! Je ne me souviens de rien ! Rien !

Zack posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie, qui se décrispa un peu.

-Calme-toi, Andréa…

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Grey soupira.

-Je crois… que vous êtes secoué, blessé et fatigué… Si vous voulez bien sortir de ces terres, histoire de finir cette satanée mission et de rejoindre le vieillard…

-Nous ne savons pas où aller… expliqua Zack.

-Eh bien, venez passer un peu de temps dans notre guilde… proposa Lisana.

Grey la regarda.

-Tu es sérieuse ? On ne va pas emmener ces gens potentiellement dangereux en pleine ville !

-On ne peut pas les laisser là ! Ils sont perdus !

Jubia regardait jalousement Andréa. Malgré la saleté et la fatigue, elle était très belle. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Grey n'avait pas flashé sur elle. La mage d'eau fut contente de le voir méfiant.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un stratagème, Lisana ? demanda Jubia, chuchotant.

Grey regarda la fille des eaux en hochant la tête.

-Si c'est ça, ils jouent très bien la comédie… marmonna la jeune Strauss. Vous voyez le mal partout…

-Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez dans votre coin ? demanda Andréa.

Lisana agita rapidement les mains en souriant.

-Rien, rien ! Ne vous en faites pas ! On se demandait juste si vous pouviez nous laisser partir !

-Pour nous attaquer par surprise ? demanda Zack.

-Non merci ! Vous avez clairement dit que vous étiez là pour nous faire partir, vous ne partirez pas sans l'avoir fait.

Grey soupira. « La situation est bloquée, on dirait… Il ne reste qu'une chose à faire…»

-Préparez-vous au combat… marmonna le mage de glace.

-Hein ? Quoi ? demanda Lisana, surprise.

Jubia plissa les yeux et commença à se concentrer. Andréa pointait toujours son arc vers eux, mais la jeune fille commençait à se fatiguer. Zack, quand à lui, restait impassible. Grey fit un petit signe de la main.

-Ice Make : Filet !

D'un rapide mouvement, Grey plaqua ses deux mains contre le sol. De la glace partit alors vers Andréa qui fut prise de cours. Zack réagit tout de suite en posant ses mains sur la terre. Un mur de sable s'éleva alors en pleine forêt, stoppant net l'avancée de la glace. Etrangement, ce même sable était grisonnant, voire noir. Grey haussa un sourcil, surpris par la réactivité et la rapidité d'action de l'autre brun. Tout de suite, une flèche enflammée fondit vers les mages de Fairy Tail, traversant le mur de sable comme du petit lait. Néanmoins, Jubia s'y était attendue. Elle ouvrit grand les bras.

-Water Guard !

De même, un grand mur d'eau se dressa entre les deux groupes, à la différence qu'on pouvait voir de l'autre côté. Les mages de Fairy Tail purent ainsi voir qu'avec la première flèche enflammée, cinq autres fonçaient vers eux, elles aussi en feu. Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent en contact avec le mur d'eau, le feu s'éteignit et leur progression fut ralentie. Les flèches tombèrent aux pieds de Lisana.

\- Ils ne rigolent pas ! « Je ne peux pas m'envoler, il n'y a pas assez d'espace… » Animal Soul : Tigresse.

-Swordman : Kasai !

Lisana s'illumina d'une vive lumière blanche. Lorsque cette dernière s'atténua, Lisana avait pris l'apparence d'une tigresse : oreilles, pattes et queue. A la place de ses vêtements habituels, elle portait un bikini en fourrure semblable à celle d'un tigre gris. De son côté, Andréa avait troqué son arc contre une épée. Une fois dans sa main, l'épée s'enflamma aussitôt.

-Grey-sama, Lisanna, allez-y, je vous couvre ! Il n'y a pas assez d'espace pour une attaque à trois, déclara Jubia.

Grey et Lisana hochèrent la tête.

-Ice Make : Sword !

Grey fit apparaître une épée de glace dans sa main. Il fonça vers Andréa. Les deux mages se livrèrent un véritable combat d'épée. L'épée de Grey fondait lorsqu'elle rentrait en contact avec celle d'Andréa. De ce fait, le mage de glace devait constamment la régénérer, dépensant inutilement de la magie. Lisana, de son côté, fonçait, griffe devant, vers Zack. Ce dernier la reçu comme il se devait…

-Bruines de Sables !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais créa plusieurs petites boules de sable noir qui foncèrent à toute vitesse vers la jeune Strauss. Cette dernière les évita d'un habile retourné. Cependant, les boules de sable continuèrent leurs routes, droit vers Jubia et la traversèrent comme de l'eau. Zack haussa les sourcils et ne vit pas les griffes de Lisana, qui lui griffèrent profondément la joue.

-Tempête du Désert !

Un vent sablonneux s'éleva entre Zack et Lisana, qui repartait à la chasse. Le vent était puissant et le sable n'arrangeait personne. Grey fut légèrement déstabilisé, tandis que Lisana fut projeté un peu plus loin. Elle allait s'écraser contre un arbre.

-Jubia ! cria Grey.

-Oui ! Water Slycer !

Jubia créa plusieurs lames d'eau qui foncèrent vers Andréa. Cette dernière essaya de les éviter, mais l'un d'eux érafla son bras, permettant ainsi à Grey de créer un bloc de glace sur lequel Lisana put rebondir. Elle fonça de nouveau vers Zack qui aspirait de l'air. Elle ne vit pas ce qu'il préparait…

-Rugissement…

Lisana déglutit en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pourrait sûrement pas éviter cette attaque. Grey écarquilla les yeux en entendant le début de cette attaque. Il la reconnaissait. Il avait vu plusieurs gens l'utiliser, que ce soit des alliées ou des ennemis.

-Mais c'est la même technique que…

-…du Dieu du Desert !

Zack projeta une vraie déferlante de sable noir. Plus condensé en sable que la tempête de tout à l'heure, et surtout plus puissante, cette tempête de sable avait l'aire légère, mais on pouvait clairement sentir la pression qui s'en dégageait. Lisana fut emportée, alors que Jubia et Grey durent se couvrir. A la fin, Lisana était salement amochée. Jubia s'avança.

-Je prends le relais, Lisana.

La jeune Strauss hocha la tête, saignant quelque peu, le corps légèrement endolori. Elle se mit en retrait en annulant son Animal Soul. Grey hocha la tête.

-Je vois… c'est un God Slayer… Ce n'est clairement pas des débutants…

Jubia ne put qu'acquiescer. Grey retira son t-shirt, provoquant un début d'hystérie chez sa partenaire, qui, cependant, se calma très rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment.

-On y va !

-Andréa…

Cette dernière se tourna vers Zack qui montrait Grey du doigt.

-Regarde la marque sur son torse !

La jeune fille se releva et regarda plus précisément Grey, provoquant, à son tour, un début d'hystérie chez Jubia.

-Oui, je vois… mais je ne m'en…

Andréa se tourna subitement vers Zack qui hocha la tête. Il montre à Grey et Jubia la marque qu'il avait sur son bras nu. Une marque beige censée représenter une fée avec une queue. Grey écarquilla encore les yeux, la énième fois en une journée.

-Mais… c'est la marque de Fairy Tail !


	3. Questionnements

_18 août x794, forêt de Magnolia_

Grey s'apprêtait à passer une journée tranquille. Il croyait qu'il allait, soit devoir rassurer un vieux fou qui avait des hallucinations, soit se battre un petit peu avec des bandits lambda. Il croyait qu'il allait devoir subir de nouveau les avances de Juvia, puis qu'ils allaient rentrer dans la guilde, avec ou sans l'argent obtenu avec la mission. Il ne croyait pas qu'il allait rencontrer des inconnus, qui avaient tout l'air perdu et qui affirmeraient avoir perdu la mémoire. Il ne croyait pas qu'il allait rencontrer un God Slayer. Il ne croyait pas qu'il allait rencontrer deux personnes qui, blessées et fatiguées, allaient quand même leur tenir tête, Lisanna, Jubia et lui. Il ne croyait pas qu'il allait rencontrer des inconnus blessés, perdus et affirmant avoir perdu la mémoire, qui leur tiendraient tête, et surtout, qui porteraient la marque de Fairy Tail.

Pourtant, il ne les avait jamais vus à la guilde, et avec l'air surpris qu'arboraient Jubia et Lisanna, elles non plus ne devaient pas les connaître. Il pensa d'abord à un stratagème orchestré spécialement pour les déstabiliser, mais il dut rapidement se rendre compte que deux d'entre eux étaient toujours inconscients et que les deux autres ne semblaient pas avoir le pouvoir de créer des marques en un instant. Ca n'avait tout simplement pas de sens. Si jamais ces quatre inconnus avaient rejoint Fairy Tail sans qu'il ne le sache, il en aurait entendu parler. En effet, un God Slayer à Fairy Tail, un God Slayer du Désert, ça aurait été le sujet de nombre de discussions et il était sûr que Natsu aurait voulu se battre avec lui. Il y avait anguille sous roche…

-Vous êtes de Fairy Tail ? demanda Lisanna, brisant le petit silence qui s'était installé.

La plus petite des Strauss s'était rapprochée. Andréa et Zack se regardèrent. Ils connaissaient ce nom, ils connaissaient cette guilde. Ils en faisaient partie.

-Oui… Enfin, je crois, déclara Zack, légèrement troublé.

Le jeune homme regarda la marque qu'il avait sur le bras. Andréa, quant à elle, releva son t-shirt, dévoilant une marque rouge pareille à celle de Zack ou de Grey, située sur son ventre. En regardant

-J'ai rejoint Fairy Tail, il y a quatre ans… J'en suis certaine, en l'an x866, déclara Andréa en relevant la tête.

Andréa s'en souvenait maintenant. Elle se souvenait qu'elle était rentrée dans la guilde un soir, sur un coup de tête. La raison de ce coup de tête ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, mais elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle avait rejoint Fairy Tail. Lisanna regarda Jubia, toutes les deux encore une fois surprise. Grey agita la tête. L'an x866 ? C'était soixante huit ans plus tard. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Ces gens n'avaient plus toute leur tête, à moins qu'ils aient effectué un petit voyage dans le temps. En pensant à cela, le mage de glace ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avant d'agiter une nouvelle fois la tête.

-C'est impossible ! Il y a quatre ans, Fairy Tail était encore une des guildes les plus faibles de Fiore. Personne n'aurait voulu la rejoindre ! Certes, ce n'est pas sympa pour ceux qui n'étaient pas sur l'île Tenrou, mais c'est la vérité ! En plus, on est en x794 ! Vous avez fumé quelque chose ou vous vous foutez de nous ?

Andréa était perdue. L'an x794 ? Impossible ! A moins qu'elle ait perdu la tête ou que les quelques souvenirs qu'elles avaient, aussi fragiles étaient-ils, soient faux. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, et elle sentait revenir la panique qu'elle avait éprouvée plus tôt.

-L'île Tenrou… je connais ce nom…

Zack était lui-aussi embrouillé. Peut-être moins qu'Andréa, puisqu'il arrivait assez bien à se calmer et à clarifier ses pensées, mais embrouillé quand même. Tout d'un coup, des images lui revenaient en pleine tête. Il se voyait avec un jeune homme blond, complètement inconnu pour lui, en train de courir sur une île, suivi par une jeune fille aux cheveux verts qui semblait particulièrement déterminée. Chisei sans aucun doute. Elle était accompagnée d'une jeune fille dont il ne reconnaissait pas le visage et dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Lisanna était troublée, elle aussi. Il y avait trop de choses qui concordaient et en même temps des choses qui n'allaient pas. Comment avaient-ils reçu la marque de Fairy Tail ? Comment avait-il perdu la mémoire ? Pourquoi cette fille aux cheveux violets affirmait avoir rejoint Fairy Tail en l'an x866 ? Il fallait convaincre Grey de les ramener à la guilde pour pouvoir avoir des réponses.

-Grey… On doit les emmener à la guilde. On ne peut pas les laisser là ou même nous battre avec eux. Ils sont blessés… choqués, et ne savent pas ou ils sont. Et s'ils ont vraiment perdu la mémoire, c'est inhumain de les laisser errer dans la forêt comme ça.

Jubia, qui, certes, jalousait secrètement Andréa, était d'accord avec Lisanna. Il fallait les ramener à la guilde.

-Lisana a raison, Grey-sama. Même s'ils nous mentent et qu'ils comptent nous attaquer par surprise, on peut les neutraliser. La guilde est remplie de mages compétents. Et puis… ils ont l'air de dire la vérité…

Grey agita la tête pas complètement d'accord. Andréa fit disparaitre son épée, signe qu'elle voulait arrêter le combat. Elle fixa Grey. Elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire, elle le sentait. Elle sentait que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et que ça allait lui faire mal.

-Si vous êtes vous aussi de Fairy Tail, vous devez nous aider ! S'il vous plaît ! On a nulle part ou aller ! Chisei et Samy sont blessés. Zack et moi sommes sur le point de tomber de fatigue. S'il vous plaît !

Grey regarda Lisana et Jubia qui étaient assez touchés par les paroles d'Andréa, cette dernière ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer. Il regarda Chisei et Samy. Il regarda Zack, qui était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Il regarda enfin Andréa, qui essayait d'arrêter, sans succès, le léger saignement qui provenait de la blessure que lui avait faite Jubia avec ses _Water Slycer_. Le mage de glace soupira.

-Bon… On vous amène à la guilde, on vous soigne, vous vous reposez, puis vous nous expliquez tout ce qui se passe, tout ce dont vous vous rappelez. Après, ce n'est plus mon problème, vous verrez avec le Maître…

Andréa sourit, puis hocha la tête.

-Vous pouvez marcher ? demanda Jubia.

-Moi, oui… Zack aussi… Mais pour Samy et Chisei, ça va être dur… Je n'ai plus assez de pouvoir magique pour faire rester ces matelas…

Aussitôt dit, ces mêmes matelas disparurent instantanément. Chisei et Samy retombèrent doucement sur le sol. Zack s'avança.

-Je peux soutenir un des deux, mais pas tout seul…

-Je vais t'aider, déclara Jubia.

Les deux relevèrent Samy et mirent chacun un bras sous ses bras.

-Je vais porter l'autre fille…

Grey releva Chisei et la prit sur son dos. Il se courba légèrement, puis avança, suivi par Lisana. Jubia eut une petite crise jalousie, mais se calma en pensant que c'était pour le bien de la jeune fille. Et surtout, ce n'était pas le moment. Après un rapide regard derrière lui, Grey essaya de suivre les pas qu'ils avaient faits en arrivant, histoire de prendre le même chemin pour rentrer. Les autres le suivirent. Le paysan allait devoir rester dans le doute et la crainte un petit moment.

* * *

 _18 août x794, Magnolia, auberge de Fairy Tail_

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Magnolia. Quelques personnes étaient encore présentes dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, discutant ou, pour la plupart, picolant, comme Cana qui se faisait servir par Mirajane. Lucy bailla, fatiguée. La journée avait été calme. Et ça fatiguait autant qu'une journée passée à combattre une quelconque guilde noire.

-Bon… je crois que je vais y aller… encore une journée perdue…

La constellationniste était en compagnie de Reby, Erza et Mirajane. Natsu et Happy étaient rentrés chez eux, prétextant avoir un petit creux. Elle savait qu'ils en profiteraient pour faire un petit tour dans les quartiers sombres de Magnolia, là où se trouvait le plus d'adversaires et où, elle le savait, il gagnerait un peu d'argent. Gajeel et Lily étaient aussi rentrés chez eux pour les mêmes raisons que le Dragon Slayer de Feu et son Exceed, manger et, peut-être, combattre.

-Vous attendez quoi pour rentrer chez vous ? demanda Lucy.

-J'attends le Maître. Il doit rentrer ce soir de sa visite à Lamia Scale. Mirajane aussi l'attend, mais elle attend aussi Lisana qui tarde à revenir, expliqua Erza.

-Et toi Reby ? demanda Mirajane.

-Je ne sais pas… Je me disais que j'allais rentrer avec toi Lucy, vu que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire chez moi…

Lucy hocha la tête. Elle se leva et s'étira.

-Bonsoir, mes enfants !

Les quatre jeunes femmes se retournèrent pour voir arriver le maître de Fairy Tail. Makarof Drear était un très petit homme de près de quatre-vingt-dix ans. En raison de son âge, il avait une légère calvitie et des cheveux blancs en demi-couronnes. De même, il avait une épaisse moustache, elle aussi blanche, tandis que son visage était assez ridé. En ce moment, il avait des légères rougeurs aux joues et une voix assez faible. Il était comme qui dirait pompette.

-Maître vous avez encore bu ! Geignit Mirajane, en servant un nouveau verre à Cana.

-Moi… ? Noooonnn ! Hik ! On a juste pris un petit verre avec Ohba Baba et quelques autres membres de Lamia Scale ! Rien de bien grave !

-Je ne savais pas que la vieille buvait… chuchota Lucy à Reby.

-Où sont Wendy et Carla ? demanda Erza.

-Elles ont voulu… hik ! Rester avec… hik ! Sherria. Elles ont dit… hik ! Qu'elles viendraient demain, déclara difficilement Makraof.

Erza et Mirajane secouèrent la tête devant l'état désastreux de leur maître. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles le voyaient comme ça. Il faut dire qu'il adorait l'alcool et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en boire, malgré son âge. Makarof se traina difficilement jusqu'à la table occupée par les jeunes filles et s'assit dessus, en tailleur. Lucy se rapprocha d'Erza.

-Pourquoi le vieux est-il allé à Lamia Scale ? demanda la blonde à son amie écarlate.

-Eh bien… Toutes les guildes du royaume on eut une baisse de régime ces derniers temps, mais bon, ça tu le sais déjà. Bref, le Conseil de la Magie ne fait rien pour remédier au problème en créant par exemple des collaborations avec d'autres pays. Si cela continue, les guildes de Fiore pourraient très bien être dissoutes. Pour y remédier, le Maître est allé voir d'autres maîtres de guilde pour les convaincre de créer une petite alliance qui irait voir d'autres pays pour essayer de créer des partenariats. Il est déjà allé à Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel et maintenant Lamia Scale. Il y a aussi Sabertooth, mais ce sont eux qui sont, en quelque sorte, les créateurs de cette petite « rébellion ».

-Je ne savais pas que Sting avait cet esprit rebelle…

-C'est bien lui qui a contacté le Maître.

-Mais… ce n'est pas un peu dangereux si jamais le Conseil de la magie l'apprend ? demanda Lucy.

-Si… C'est pour cela qu'ils font ça dans leur dos et qu'ils ne vont recruter que des guildes de confiances avec qui ils ont un certain passif. Je compte donc sur toi pour ne révéler ça à personne. Par personne, je pense surtout à cet inconscient de Natsu.

Lucy ne put que hocher la tête devant le regard légèrement menaçant d'Erza.

-Mirajane, sert moi donc un verre ! s'exclama Makarof.

-Je ne peux pas ! Vous êtes déjà assez saoul !

Mirajane agita la tête alors que le maître poussait un léger grognement de contestation.

-Bon… J'y vais… A demain tout le monde !

Lucy se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie par Reby qui salua tout le monde à son tour. Dehors, le ciel avait déjà pris sa couleur bleue foncé, parsemée d'indénombrables étoiles dont l'éclat était atténué par les lumières provenant de la ville. La température avait quant à elle, légèrement baissée. Les deux filles descendirent les marches qui menaient à l'auberge de la guilde. Lucy gardait les mains croisées derrière son dos, tout en regardant le ciel.

-Dommage qu'on ne voit pas assez les étoiles…

-Euh… Lucy, regarde.

La blonde regarda son amie qui pointait du doigt quelque chose devant elle. Lucy, en plissant les yeux, put ainsi voir des ombres qui venaient, d'un pas assez rapide, vers elle et Reby. Grâce à la lumière d'un lampadaire, les deux jeunes filles purent voir que c'était Grey, Jubia et Lisanna. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Avec eux, avançaient une jeune fille et un autre jeune homme qui, avec Jubia, soutenait un grand brun. Grey quand à lui, portait une fille inconsciente, sur son dos.

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer, trancha Grey en arrivant au niveau de Lucy, remarquant son expression surprise. Le Maître est là ?

-Euh… Oui…

-Ok… Reby, je pense que l'on pourrait avoir besoin de toi !

Reby et Lucy se regardèrent. Grey passa devant elles, suivi par une Lisanna amochée, et une Jubia qui les regarda en haussant les épaules. Les inconnus passèrent en les dévisageant quelque peu.

-D'accord. Tu viens avec moi, Lucy, ou… ? demanda Reby.

-Je crois… que je vais rentrer, tu m'expliqueras tout demain. D'accord ?

-D'accord. A demain !

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se pressa un peu pour rattraper le petit groupe, direction l'auberge de Fairy Tail. Lucy soupira en secouant la tête. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, et elle en avait eu tellement depuis qu'elle avait rejoint Fairy Tail. La plupart avaient mené à plusieurs batailles, plusieurs blessés, plusieurs complots amorcés, parfois des morts. Bref, plusieurs problèmes, malgré certaines retrouvailles, certains bons moments. Elle soupira, regardant encore les étoiles.

-Le retour des gros problèmes… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens…

* * *

Grey rentra dans la guilde. Il vit le Makarof, Erza et Mirajane qui parlaient. La plus grande des trois Staruss remarqua tout de suite l'état quelque peu lamentable de sa petite sœur.

-Lisanna ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est… bizarre… Je crois que Grey pourrait mieux vous expliquer que moi, parce que là, comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas vraiment en état…

Mirajane hocha la tête et emmena sa petite sœur en direction de l'infirmerie de la guilde. Erza remarqua les inconnus qui étaient avec le petit groupe de mages.

-Qui sont-ils ? demanda la mage de rééquipement.

-D'abord amenons-les à l'infirmerie. Je vous expliquerai tout après.

Grey rentra dans l'infirmerie où il vit que Lisana était déjà allongée sur un lit. Il posa Chisei sur le lit juste à côté, puis Jubia et Zack firent se coucher Samy sur le lit en face. Le God Slayer du Désert s'écroula lui aussi sur un lit, juste à côté de celui de Samy. Mirajane s'occupait déjà des blessés. Grey se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi par Jubia. Andréa voulut les suivre.

-Oh là ! Tu dois toi aussi te coucher ! s'exclama Mirajane.

-Je tiens encore debout ! Geignit Andréa.

-Tu tiens à peine debout. Tu dois te reposer et tu es blessée. Demain, quand tu te seras reposée, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, mais en attendant, je vais soigner tes blessures.

Andréa essaya de protester, mais Mirajane l'emmena de force se poser sur un lit. Lisana sourit devant la scène.

-Ils ont perdu la mémoire, hein ?

Makarof avait la main sur le menton. Il était passé en un éclair d'un état d'ébriété affligeant à un état d'intense réflexion. Ils s'étaient un peu éloigné du léger brouhaha provoqué par les mages qui buvaient, parlaient ou se battaient.

-Oui… En tout cas c'est ce qu'ils nous ont dit, précisa Grey, toujours méfiant. La fille m'a dit qu'elle se souvenait de ses pouvoirs, de son nom, mais aussi des noms et des pouvoirs de ceux avec qui elle était. Elle a aussi dit qu'elle se rappelait de quelques souvenirs en commun avec eux, mais qu'ils étaient flous. Ils étaient assez amochés, et après un petit combat, Jubia et Lisana m'ont convaincu de les amener ici.

-Pourquoi après le combat ? demanda Erza.

-Parce qu'ils ont vu ma marque de Fairy Tail, et ça leur à fait remontrer certains souvenirs. Celui qui avait combattu et qui a blessé Lisana m'a montré une marque sur son bras. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à celle de la guilde. Les deux nous ont affirmés qu'ils connaissaient Fairy Tail, et qu'ils en faisaient partie.

-Hum… Il faudrait regarder le registre des mages qui ont rejoint la guilde.

-Je m'en charge… déclara Erza en se dirigeant vers le comptoir du bar, derrière lequel Mirajane servait les boissons. Comment s'appellent-ils ?

-Les deux qui étaient réveillés s'appellent Zack et Andréa, affirma Jubia. Les deux autres s'appellent Samy et Chisei. Je les ai entendus le répéter assez souvent pendant qu'ils parlaient entre eux.

-Il faut aussi rajouter que celui qui s'appelle Zack est un God Slayer, un God Slayer du Désert.

Makarof parut surpris. Un God Slayer à Fairy Tail, ça ne serait pas paru inaperçu, surtout avec quatre Dragon Slayer. Reby notait tout ce qui se disait.

-Ca se serait su partout dans la ville si un God Slayer avait rejoint la guilde… marmonna Makarof. Dans tout le pays même…

-Je me suis dit la même chose, déclara le mage de glace. Et puis Andréa affirme qu'elle a rejoint Fairy Tail il y a quatre ans. Or…

-Or il y a quatre ans, Fairy Tail faisait partie d'une des guildes les plus faibles de Fiore, coupa Erza tout en fouillant les registres.

La mage de rééquipement portait les lunettes magiques de Reby, histoire d'aller plus vite dans ses recherches.

-Il n'y a aucune trace d'une quelconque Andréa ayant rejoint la guilde il y a quatre ans. Quant à Zack, il y en a bien un, mais il a quitté la guilde pendant nos sept ans d'absence, il y a six ans.

-Donc ils nous mentent, conclut Grey.

-Il ne faut pas tirer des conclusions trop hâtivement. Il y a peut-être de la magie derrière tout ça, déclara Erza en refermant le registre.

-Ils ont aussi dit…

Tout le monde regarda Jubia.

-Ils ont aussi dit, ou plutôt, Andréa a dit qu'elle avait rejoint la guilde en x866.

-C'est impossible, soupira Grey, n'ayant pas ressenti le besoin de faire part de cette information.

-A moins que, comme l'a dit Erza, il y ait de la magie derrière. Un mage du temps et tout concorderait, expliqua Reby.

-Ils… viendraient du futur ? demanda Jubia.

-Il y a très peu de chance… la magie permettant de contrôler le temps est une magie perdue, tous ses dérivés aussi, affirma Erza. Vous n'avez pas des informations sur ce qu'il leur est arrivé avant qu'ils ne soient transportés dans le champ du vieux paysan ?

-Si…

Grey plissa les yeux.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, ils nous ont dit qu'ils fuyaient quelque chose dans une forêt, la nuit. Andréa a dit qu'elle a vu une vive lumière blanche, puis elle s'est retrouvée dans le champ.

-D'accord… J'ai un livre dans mon sac sur les magies et sort perdus… Attendez…

Reby prit son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur. La jeune mage possédait un sac magique qui lui permettait d'entreposer tout et n'importe quoi, tant que ça ne dépassait pas la longueur de ce même sac. Ainsi, après un petit moment de recherche, Reby en sortie un gros livre noir, abimé par le temps.

-Voilà ! « _Les Magies Perdues_ ». Alors… les lunettes, s'il te plaît, Erza.

La mage de réarmement passa les lunettes, qu'elle portait toujours, à Reby qui commença aussitôt à feuilleter le gros livre. Elle trouva très rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Alors… « La magie du temps peut aussi être combinée avec celle de l'espace, permettant ainsi à celui qui l'utilise d'effectuer des voyages plus ou moins longs dans le passé ou le futur. Cette magie peut être aussi utilisé sur une autre personne que soit, voire sur un groupe tout entier quand le mage possède une grande puissance magique. De même, il existe des sorts beaucoup plus agressifs, comme celui du _Tempus Erupit,_ envoyant, à travers une boule dégageant une vive lumière blanche, la, ou les personnes visées dans un autre espace-temps où elle se perdrait à tout jamais, voir s'autodétruirait. »

Reby ferma son livre.

-Il n'y a que ce sort qui répond à la description qu'ils ont donnée.

-Mais… ça n'a pas de sens, déclara Grey. D'après ce que tu as lu, s'ils avaient vraiment été les victimes de ce sort, ils auraient été détruits, mais pas envoyé dans le passé !

Reby haussa les épaules.

-Je ne fais que lire ce que dit le livre. Peut-être qu'il y a eu un autre élément dont on n'est pas au courant, qui les aurait en quelque sorte sauvés.

-Il faut que l'on trouve quelqu'un qui maitrise une magie du temps pour nous donner plus d'informations à ce sujet, déclara Makarof.

-Mais… on ne connaît personne qui maitrise ce genre de magie, affirma Jubia.

-Si, justement… souffla Grey, se souvenant d'une personne en particulier

Erza hocha la tête.

-Il faut que l'on retrouve Crim Sorcerer.


End file.
